


Shadows of You [Fanart]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: Five months ago, Regina pulled off the biggest magic trick yet.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Shadows of You [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLPeterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPeterson/gifts).



This had been a fun endeavor for me. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods. This year would've been cancelled if not for SQSN.


End file.
